Today is What?
by Fem - Hibari Kyoya
Summary: Soon to be six year old Hibari Kyoya only wanted to spend time with his parents, but they were always busy with work. Little did he know that they had a surprise for him on a very special day.


**A/N:** **Hello there, KHR fandom! I'm here with a birthday story for our beloved Hibari Kyōya! I thought this would be simply adorable to write, so I decided to try it out. I'm a noob, so constructive criticism is very welcome, and I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **For those of you who've read my other story (which I think is pretty shit, by the way so I'm going to put it through** _ **major**_ **editing), yeah, it's me again after two years. No, I'm not planning on deleting that story, but yes, I it** _ **will**_ **go through major editing. Mostly because I think that's not the best I could go with that story. When I read that again after two years, I became aware of how fucking stupid it was. So, yeah, that's about it. I hope those who actually liked it won't be disappointed with the future changes I make and actually support them!**

 **Okay, I don't want this author's note to be longer than it already is so, yeah. Enjoy the story (or not). If you don't like it, then just go and hit the back button over there.**

 **Title:** **Today is What?**

 **Rating:** **T**

 **Genres:** **Family, slight Humor, slight Hurt/Comfort**

 **Disclaimer:** **Katekyō Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano. I own nothing and earn nothing (aside from your very much appreciated follows, reviews and favorites) from this** _ **fan**_ **fic. And I don't own the cover, I got it from the internet, specifically from KralleCakes on Deviantart (this person makes awesome cakes, go check it out!)**

 **Warnings:** **Swearing, family fluff, extreme OOC-ness, six year old Hibari Kyōya, rich kid Hibari Kyōya (lol this is my headcanon for him), this is an extremely short one-shot, and remember that HIBARI KYOYA IS SIX YEARS OLD HE WON'T FUCKING BITE OTHER KIDS TO DEATH AND HE WON'T BE SO COLD AND EMOTIONALLY DETACHED AT SIX AND I DID WARN THAT SHIT'S GONNA BE OOC**

 **Pairings:** **D18 or Dino/Hibari Kyoya (if you squint)**

 **OC Pairings:** **Hibari Takauji/Hibari Gou (Hibari Kyoya's parents)**

 **Summary:** **Soon to be six year old Hibari Kyoya only wanted to spend time with his parents, but they were always busy with work. Little did he know that they had a surprise for him on a very special day.**

* * *

Hibari Kyoya had always been alone as a child. He would usually spend his time sitting alone and reading various books or playing by himself. But he wasn't saddened by that. No, he actually liked the solitude. If he were to play with the other kids, or even be in near proximity of them, then it would ruin his peace and quiet.

But when around his parents, it is an entirely different story.

Being a child and having your parents usually at work or overseas for business trips made Kyoya rather affectionate towards them. He craved for their attention because they weren't usually there. Some people, usually the people who stick their heads into other people's business, even speculate that the little raven-head was being ignored and some even go as far as to say that he was being abused.

Despite what those nosy people say, the future prefect knows his well-being was taken care of greatly by his parents. He knew that they only spend so much time at work for his future so he accepts it and eagerly waits for their return every night (at least as long as he can stay up) or whenever they went out for business trips.

Today was one of those occasions when both of his parents had a day off so they were taking their son out and Kyoya couldn't be any happier.

"Father, where are we going today?" asked Kyoya happily from where he was between his parents holding their hands in each of his.

Takauiji smiled down at him. "It's a surprise, son."

"Ehhhh?" Kyoya pouted but didn't protest any further.

Gou giggled at her son's cuteness and ruffled his hair with her free hand.

The family of three entered their car and Takauji whispered their destination to the driver.

Kyoya talked almost animatedly, much to his parents surprise because all the reports from his teachers and from the maids around the house were that Kyoya was usually quiet and aloof. But it made them happy that it was a different case for them.

The car stopped abruptly and Kyoya almost fell out of his seat if it wasn't for the seat belt. When the three and their stuff got out of the car, Kyoya gasped in delight.

They were in a nice clearing with sakura trees surrounding the area. He turned around and was greeted by the sight of his parents setting up a picnic.

Kyoya was happy. He got to spend an entire day with his parents eating delicious food made by his mother and see beautiful sakura trees. They also took a lot of pictures and his mother seemed to have been taking videos but he didn't care.

As they got comfortable in the living room, however, Kyoya asked his parents a question that they didn't expect.

"Not that I didn't like it, but why did we go out today like that?" asked Kyoya "When you don't have work, we usually just stay and play at home."

His parents looked confused and then Gou piped up "Kyo-kun, don't you know what today is?"

Silence followed and Kyoya stared at them questioningly.

"… Today is what?" he tilted his head to the side.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his father palm his face but with a fond smile. Gou yet again giggled at her son's cuteness.

"Kyo-kun, today is your sixth birthday!" she giggled.

"Eh?!" Kyoya ran to the calendar situated on the table and found out that it was indeed his birthday today! "I forgot!" His shocked face morphed into a happy one before he said "Maybe it was because I was excited to spend the day with father and mother that I forgot."

Takauji chuckled. "Come here, Kyoya." with that the three of them hugged happily.

"Thank you, father, and mother!" the raven-head smiled a toothy grin which was happily returned by his parents.

* * *

 **Ten Years Later**

A sixteen year old Hibari Kyoya was lying on his back on the rooftop while staring at his phone with Hibird nestled in his hair. It was one of the pictures he and his family took during his birthday ten years ago. Unfortunately, five years after that, his parents died in a tragic accident that left him cold.

But now, after another five years, his parents weren't a sore topic anymore and he accepted the fact that they were in a better place now.

He sighed softly and placed his phone in his pocket. He was about to fall asleep when he heard a thud and glared at the direction of the sound.

The Chiavarone Decimo was sprawled on the ground after what Kyoya assumed to be another bout of clumsiness from the mafia boss. He pulled himself off of the ground and rubbed the back of his head, whining about how it hurt. He quickly recovered as he say Kyoya glaring menacingly at him, though.

"Herbivore, what are you doing here?" if possible, Hibari's glare turned harsher.

Dino backed away slightly from the violent prefect with his hands in front of him. "Calm down, Kyoya! I'm just here to wish you a happy birthday!"

Suddenly, Kyoya's glare was replaced by a look of shock but the glare came back just as quick as it disappeared.

"Hn. I don't care about that. Leave now before I bite you to death, herbivore."

"Eh? But that's not how you reacted in the video of you ten years ago." Dino pouted, not realizing that he had let something slipped. "You were so cute back then too, smiling and stuff."

The Cloud guardian's glare turned into something you would want to run away from and he asked in a deadly whisper. "Where did you watch it?"

"Oh! I found it in one of the drawers… in… your… house?" The last part of the sentence came out as a squeak. If looks could kill, Dino would've been part of a list called 'Men who died from stupidity'

"Herbivore, I will bite you to death!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 **Just as a clarification as to why Kyoya is incredibly OOC and please not that this is** _ **my headcanon**_ **: Kyoya** _ **as a child**_ **is still pretty much aloof towards other kids and strangers and such, but with his family, he's like a normal person who does not bite them to death. But his parents then die in an accident and that's when he goes completely cold towards others. So, yeah, that's basically my headcanon.**

 **I named Kyoya's dad after Ashikaga Takauji who was the first Ashikaga shogunate and Gou was named after the Sengoku warlord, Nagamasa Azai's third daughter. I chose those names because there were rumors of Hibari's parents are from prominent families, as in families with an extremely famous history (often descendents from warlords). And I remembered that Gou from** _ **Free! – Iwatobi Swim Club**_ **had a name that was taken from a warlord's daughter.**

 **I know that this is extremely rushed! It's because I have art class in like two hours from now and I haven't eaten or bathed yet and I take almost two hours in the bath (so does Nanase Haruka. Coincidence? I think not.) and I really do suck at writing. Sorry about that~!**

 **So for those of you who liked it, thank you very much! And for those of you who didn't, then uhh… okay! :D**

 **Love, hugs, and sixteen thousand bottles of Faygo,**

 **Fem – Hibari Kyoya (yeah, I'm back motherfuckers! Sorry, Gamzee got to me)**


End file.
